


McGenji Week

by amdnj



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Mpreg, M/M, McGenji Week, Post-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: Just a collection of my fics for this week of prompts.





	1. Day 1 - Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that this chapter is also reunion but uhhhh ill figure something out when i get to that day i guess

It's been too long. Way too long. And every part of him thinks that maybe he should have gone after him. Gone to see him.

 

But Genji had left because he needed to face his demons. And McCree knew that some demons weren't the type that you could face with others. That you needed to do them yourself.

 

Still, every part of him aches as he stands in the middle of the room filled with people. And while every single person was dear...and ever handshake...pat on the back...hug...was proof that they were alive. That there were here...

 

Touch was the only way to confirm that someone was alive. Voices can be recorded. Faces can be recorded. But you can never record the way someone's body fits against yours. You can never duplicate the feeling of closeness...

 

There were still people missing. Some because they were......No. This wasn't the time to think about Reyes....

 

Instead, he should...Genji still wasn't here. He was coming wasn't he....?

 

McCree made his way to the corner of the room....not his usual spot in a party but....

 

“ _Yer the prettiest damn thin' I ev'r seen. Down righ' gorgeous.” He tells Genji from behind, stroking his hand against his cheek. “Really...”_

 

His heart aches. It's been too long. He can't remember how that felt. How....

 

_There's a hiss as the face plate is removed. “Kiss me, McCree.” There's fire and anger and he's not sure if Genji is doing it because he feels the tension between them or if it's because he wants to prove to himself that he still knows how to do it. Or maybe there's no other way to vent._

 

_It doesn't matte because McCree closes the gap, smashing his mouth against the others chapped, broken lips. There's months of tension and desire and his hands roam every single inch of his body. Mapping out every texture, every moment. His tongue finds the others, and memorizes the taste. Memorizes the way their teeth clash._

 

But every memory is dulled by time. And his whole essence twists and yearns because....he....can't remember.

 

“ _Y' Sure y' wan' this?” He's hovering above him. The other is grabbing the pillow underneath him. Small amounts of armor, the only removable parts removed and the other is bare, squirming. His face flushed, eyes full of fire and passion. Genji's hands move to find themselves on McCree's thighs. He hisses something in his native tongue, dragging him closer to him._

 

“ _Now, darlin' y' know I can' understand a lick o' that.” But McCree knows exactly the feeling behind it and moves down, and revels in the way Genji-_

 

“You are not the type to hide in the corner.” There's a hand on his shoulder, and honestly, the second he feels synthetic skin against skin...he's surprised he ever forgot what that felt like.

 

“Well, uh. Ain' feel righ' without y' around....” McCree admits, his arm going around the other's waist.

 

“I could say the same...” Genji moves a hand to his face plate, removing it to lean forward and plant a chaste kiss quickly on the other. “I do not regret my decision to leave...however, I suppose I did not feel quite 'at home' without you around. 'Home is where the heart is' after all.”

 

McCree can't help but laugh and press his lips harder against his. “Well, welcome home, sweetheart.”

 

Laughing softly, Genji buries his face in the other's shoulder. “ **Tadaima...** ”

 


	2. Day 2 - AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU
> 
> McCree didn't have the best luck. How was he supposed to know that Genji was THAT Genji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this chapter.

Maybe things were looking up for him. Maybe, his spell of bad luck this school semester was finally over. After all, he'd gotten into all of his classes. The Dean, ever since he'd gotten a boyfriend and finally gotten laid, had finally let up on him. None of his teachers were awful. He'd finally found someone who would sleep with him every so often in an almost dating maybe friends with benefits way. And Shimada Hanzo who'd given him trouble since High School had finally agreed to work on class project without any trouble.

 

The world was finally in his favor.

 

So he went to the Shimada Mansion, knocking on the door, all ready to get some school work done and prove to the other that he wasn't a mess. It wasn't that the other didn't know that Jesse was smart. No he did. It was just that Jesse had some bad luck. Losing assignments. Forgetting to do things after walking into the Dean and the Coach on the desk. Walking into school after being sprayed by a skunk....

 

And the door opened, Jesse knew that indeed his bad luck only continued.

 

Because instead of the tall and serious Hanzo was the green haired guy he'd being seeing.

 

“Genji.” And suddenly. He realized that maybe he should have put two and two together. It wasn't like there was a huge Japanese population in this part of the city. Of course the Genji that he'd been seeing was the same Shimada Genji who'd started college after returning home from boarding school

 

“Oh. Jesse.” The other was in a part of short shorts that Jesse had a distinct memory of having the word Juicy across them. A very....fond...distinct memory of the other bent over table in his apartment, asking him to see if that label was accurate...... “I didn't know I gave you my home address...” He was to be honest. Only in that pair of short shorts.

 

Jesse tried to keep himself calm and focus....somewhere other than...most of Genji's body. So his eyes went up to the other's face.....where his tongue across the top of the baja blast.

 

That's. Not even the way you drink soda. His tongue swirled around the lid again and again before he slipped it past his lips.

 

Jesse almost forgot he was supposed to respond.

 

“....I didn' know y' lived here.....” He started swallowing loudly. “ 'm here t' see y' brother...”

 

Oh wait. That sounds.

 

“....I'm not quite sure my brother would be down for the three of us....” Genji's closer now. When did he get closer.

 

Jesse prays to whatever god is listening that Hanzo does not come anywhere near them. Please. He wants to maybe not have Hanzo be a hard ass with him for a week. He doesn't know how he's going to deal with this situation in the future.

 

“Honestly, you're too good for him. I'm not sharing...I'm sick of him taking my things when he's decided they're too good for me.....I should let him know who you belong to....”

 

In their time together, they've taken turns who was the more dominant one. So it's not like he hasn't had Genji like this before. Honestly, he really should have realized this was the Shimada Genji, the playboy of the Shimada family.

 

….School had been a bit crazy in his defense.

 

“...Now listen...'m not here for.....that sorta stuff....'m here t' work on a project for class....” Jesse found himself shifting his weight as Genji's lips were against his neck. His tongue swirling predatory on a spot like he always did before leaving a mark.

 

Jesse really wishes the circumstances were different because he's had at least four different dreams where Genji answers the door in those short shorts. And if this wasn't also the house of Hanzo....he'd probably have played along and they'd already be upstairs.

 

“Now. Now. Jesse. I think honestly, you're friend here is saying something different.” And Jesse tries to think of something anything that will calm him down as the other's hand ghost's over his too obvious erection.

 

“Genji. Have some shame. Can you at least where something more appropriate when you....answer....the door.”

 

Well, Jesse supposes that's one way to kill his boner. Fear.

 

“...Hello, Hanzo.” Jesse finds that his voice breaks in the middle of the sentence.

 

“Jesse.” Hanzo gives Genji a warning glance, but Jesse feels Genji slide an arm around his waist, lingering very long on his ass.

 

“But brother, I did what you said. I picked one person to sleep with instead of sleeping around. In fact, Jesse's my boyfriend. Isn't that right?”

 

This. This is just. Jesse doesn't know where to look. Genji? Hanzo? The floor. The floor is where he looks.

 

Because he really does what to be Genji's boyfriend....but...this is not the way he wants to be introduced to the family.

 

“....Is that true McCree?” Hanzo's tone is neutral. Completely unreadable.

 

“...I...reckon it....is....” Jesse says slowly, just able to meet Hanzo's gaze.

 

“.....Make sure to use protection and not leave marks where they cannot be hidden. Come we have a project to do.” And Hanzo makes his way inside. “You are not sleeping with my brother while I am home. I hope that was not your intent.”

 

...Hanzo seemed...okay with this?

 

Maybe his luck really was coming around.

 


	3. Day 3 - Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGenji Mpreg 
> 
> This is fluff with suggestive stuff i guess
> 
> idk this fandom needed more mpreg

“Can't sleep...?” Genji mumbles, pressing his lips to Jesse's ear. Moving a hand closer, he slides it under his pj shirt, swirling his finger tips over rounded surface. Jesse is lying on his side, a positions he's never liked sleeping on. As he's come further along, sleeping on his stomach or his back has become impossible. And thus, sleeping has become near impossible.

 

“Yeah....” Jesse's voice is soft. “Y' sure we're ready f' this?” He mumbles softly under his breath. And Jesse isn't really sure if that we refers to both of them or just to him. Because never in his entire life did he think he'd be a father. After all the blood on his hands, he can't imagine bringing someone into this world to carry his name.

 

He knows that Genji doesn't feel paticularly ready either. Because family is a touchy subject for both of them in the end isn't it? Because neither of them have had much of a real loving family life and honestly do they even have the experience to give this child the life they deserve?

 

“No one is ever ready. But that does not matter.” Genji presses another kiss behind his ear, and Jesse can feel his lips curve into a smile. “Because we are not doing this alone, you know....”

 

And that is true. Because they have all of Overwatch behind them on this.

 

“Yeah...I reckon yer righ' ” Jesse rolls over, which takes more effort than he's happy with these days, to press his lips against his lover's. “ 'm glad we're gonna have so many babysitters, y' know?”

 

'Oh...? Yes. That is true. After all...” Genji's hand, now on Jesse's back, moves down to his thigh. “A child will not make me want you any less....Speaking of which....” Genji's eyes narrow as he smirks, pulling away to rest his head on his pillow. His whole expression smug, a look that drives Jesse wilder than he'd like to admit.

 

“I believe at this point in your condition, the only way we can really fuck is for you to ride me.”

 

Genji tone sends shiver down his spine. And Jesse can't help but grin. “Well, 'm a cowboy after all. Got more than enough experience in that department.” Carefully, he climbs on top of Genji, who's hands have moved to drag down his sides to which he shuddered. At this point in his pregnancy, his whole body was extra sensitive...

 

“Get your hat.....” Genji mumbled, dragging a hand up to press his thumb against his nipple, hard.

 

Honestly, they both knew they were going to enjoy the last few months of Jesse's pregnancy. After all, if Jesse couldn't sleep....Genji could just fuck him until he was too tired to be awake.

 

 

 


	4. Day 4 - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse had gone over the scenario a billion times in his head....
> 
> But well. Things are rarely how you plan them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of condoms and sex but no actual sex sorry guys maybe one day ill write it

“ _McCree....” He'd say softly, walking closer pressing a hand to his cheek as he looked up to him. “Tadaima....” He'd move his other hand to take off his mask, something that had taken so long for him to get enough trust for. Jesse would then wrap an arm around his waist and press his lips softly against Genji's lips._

 

_He'd kiss down his jaw. His heart would flutter. Feeling like it was the first time he'd realized he was in love all over. He'd them murmur against Genji's cheek. “Okaeri” Just like he'd learned to say._

 

_Genji would lean back and laugh, and correct his accent. And Jess would do his best not to cry and instead move to scoop Genji up swinging him around._

 

_Reyes and Morrison would be in the background, close and whispering things Jesse probably didn't want to know. Morrison would point over to them and Reyes would laugh and mumble, “Finally.” Like the proud father figure he always was to him._

 

_He'd be surrounded by every single member of his patchwork family. Every person all more or less from a mess of a life come together to make a family that had almost been torn apart but was going to finally maybe work out for all of them._

 

“Jesse McCree?” Came the sweet voice he'd imagined in this scenario. In his dreams. In his day dreams when the task he was doing seemed boring and not requiring his full attention. Like for instance, shopping at a small convenience store for some supplies while in a mission in Nepal.

 

….But wait his day dream had gotten past that part. They were about to head out to the balcony where they'd stare at the stars together cotninuing to talk about how the missed eachother and how perhaps they should move to the bedroom because Reyes was finally in a good mood and he'd rather not ruin that for him by fucking where he might want to make out with Morrison.

 

And that was also not the tone he expected. It was supposed to be sweet and longing. Not.

 

Confused.

 

Oh.

 

“Genji?” The name came from his lips before he even processed it. Blinkly a few times from his day dreams, one hand holding a box of condoms and the other was in the process of reaching for a pack of gum.

 

This was definitely not the reunion he'd thought he'd have after the years they spent apart.

 

“...What are you doing here...?” He could feel the other's gaze on him.

 

“Just getting some supplies 's all.” He waved the box and now the gum before realizing just what this looked like. “ I mean....don' wanna have t' pay f' more hotel sheets. 's expensive honestly.”

 

Oh. That was. That was worst. Jesse honestly wanted to rewind this whole conversation and restart it.

 

“....I see...” Genji's tone wasn't paticularly readable and Jesse could feel his heart wrench at the idea that the very first time he'd seen him in years, he'd hurt his feelings. “Well, it was nice seeing you but I must be off...”

 

“Wait.” Jesse moved both items to one hand to quickly place his hand on his shoulder.” Listen. 's not....I love y' “ Oh wait. That was. It wasn't untrue but that was maybe not the best thing to drop right now. Well he'd just have to keep going with it. “ I mean it....this 's just....jackin' it can get messy....y' know...?”

 

Genji paused and nodded before laughing softly. “You have not changed...” And then softer. “I am glad.” And even softer “ I love you as well.....” Genji leaned in close lifting a bag of things he'd just bought. “I understand. It is not fun to explain to Master Zenyatta why I am scrubbing the floor of my room desperately at odd hours of the day.”

 

To which Jesse laughed loud enough to get the whole store to look at them. “I would say y' haven' changed....but...” Fondly he looked at him. He saw the difference in his body langauge. The difference even in the way he spoke. “Y' have. f' the better.”

 

“I have.” Genji nodded. “I must leave now however.....” Jesse could tell he didn't want to cut the meeting so short but knew he must of have important things to do. “Here.” He took a piece of paper and wrote a number on it. “Call me sometime....perhaps you can visit again when I am less busy....and we could use these items for its more intended use.”

 

“....Oh? y' think y' still able t' be a part 'f the rodeo?” Jesse leaned in close, his heart beating faster than he wanted to admit.

 

“Perhaps I will show you who the real cowboy is, if you visit.” Genji leaned in close before turning away to leave.

 

Jesse could feel the smirk beneath his face plate.....and as he looked down at the number in his hands. He was glad he'd taken this job after all.

 


	5. Day 5 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Jesse's family.
> 
> Genji opens up slowly but first to Jesse about his family. And Jesse eventually reveals his own.
> 
> Maybe having a messed up family and childhood is part of their line of work.

It's told to him in bits and pieces as he gets closer and closer to Genji.

 

It's first little details...unrelated to anything that happened.

 

“ _Brother and I used to play with sticks before we had any proper training with weapons. He would let me win sometimes because he didn't want to see me cry...”_

 

“ _Brother liked sweets perhaps more than I did, but he did not want father to know he indulged....so I would buy sweets to give to him when no one was looking.”_

 

And slowly it seems to get closer and closer, just barely grazing the surface.

 

“ _Brother always told me to stop sleeping around. That if father found out the extent of my...indulgences he would consider me too much of disgrace.....sometimes he would just tell me to be more careful...”_

 

“ _....As we grew older, I saw him less. I am not sure if father did it on purpose...because he had already deemed me a lost cause....”_

 

And then one day. Or rather one night, Genji came to McCree's room and told him the entire accident. Everything leading up to it. His feelings of confusion and betrayal....and how he...wasn't sure how to feel about it.

 

Because how could a brother try to kill someone so close to him....Someone he'd protected and loved.

 

And McCree wanted to throw up then and there. He didn't know it was his brother. He figured the father had hired someone to kill him. But to have his own brother do it.

 

Family after that becomes a touchy subject. McCree isn't sure if he should share any stories of his biological family. He doesn't for awhile and he wonders if the subject being dropped is Genji waiting for him to share. He wonders if it's his paranoia that draws the conclusion that Genji is upset that he has withheld when Genji has shared. Or maybe Genji thinks that his family is so normal it doesn't matter.

 

The first thing he says is by accident. It's his stumbling of words after he calls Reyes, 'Pa.' When he's perhaps a little drunk and his lips a little looser.

 

“ _Reyes ain' ev'n like m' pa.”_ He slurs his words more than usual. _“M' pa couldn' ev'n speak a'lick o' Spanish. Whiter than white bread. M' ma was th' Spanish one. Pa was stern though like 'im. Stern but loving. James 'n I would make fun o' 'im in spanish.” He laughed for a moment, mumbling in Spanish in an accent that drew some looks._

 

“ _Who's James...?” Genji asked him and McCree could only mumble that it was his brother before changing the subject completely._

 

He hadn't been drunk enough to talk about that topic. All things considered.

 

Instead, he decided to drop bits and pieces to Genji about happier things. To lure away from the past he didn't want to talk about. To lure him about his mistakes that he worried Genji wouldn't accept.

 

He told him about how his mother was fierce and defended her sons with her sharp tongue but her sharper shooting. That it is his mother that taught him deadeye. His father couldn't even use a gun. Didn't even know how to fight. He was a simple man, who was kinder than most in his area. Teased by the others for hiding behind his wife.

 

That James was younger but more mature most of the time. Jesse got them in to trouble a lot and James got them out. That James could shoot but not as good as Jesse. That James was like their father and hated guns. Hating fighting. Said they could live without weapons.

 

….Later he tells him about the man that used his father against his mother, and shot both of them in front of him and James. That they were only 12.

 

Sent straight into the foster system. Split apart almost immediately. James was the more adoptable kid.

 

And then Jesse drops the subject for a few weeks. And Genji doesn't prod him. Weeks become years. Overwatch disbands.

 

The recall is the day of James's birthday.

 

The two events colliding is almost enough to send Jesse off the edge. He's tense. Tenser than he should be.

 

And when Genji asks. It comes out faster than he wants it too.

 

He tells him that the next time he sees James its after he's joined Deadlock. It's years of the foster system failing him. Family after family that treated him like dirt. It's him running away and joining the first gang that fed him because they liked the way he shot.....

 

The next time he sees James its on a job. Where a kid younger than him is trying to play vigilante hero. A kid who's a damn good shot. But not as good as him. A kid who tries to convince him he's not a bad guy. A kid who knows his name

 

But as he's trying to figure out why this kid knows his name is McCree. His partner is yelling at him to shoot already. Threatening to tell their boss that he faltered. To not feed him fro being weak. To punish him.

 

And the kid steps to the side to put Jesse just out of his eye sight. And puts himself right into Jesse's.

 

And they both call out

 

“ _Deadeye.”_

 

The last time he sees James he's bleeding in his arms. And he doesn't know what to do or how to feel because he killed his brother. What would his mother think of him?

 

His whole story stops there and he can't even look Genji in the eyes. He finds himself crying. Blubbering words in a mix of Spanish and English. Because Jesse had killed his brother. Just like Genji's had tried to do.

 

Genji's hand on his shoulder startles him. And he moves to run. It's the most vulnerable he's been to him in awhile. Maybe the most vulnerable ever.

 

“Is the next part in the story where Reyes catches you? And you have to choose between prison or blackwatch?.....” Genji starts, and he knows he's going somewhere with this. “...You chose blackwatch. You chose to redeem yourself.”

 

“...Reyes didn' even let me pick.” Jess mumbles. “Told me t' be ready to leave in ten.” He wipes his eyes taking a breath. “Told me he was repayin' the universe for givin' 'im a second chance when he didn' thin' he deserved one too.”

 

“....You have redeemed yourself, Jesse....” Genji's words are soft as he wraps his arms around him.

 

“.....W' both lost our families. “ Jesse wonders if that's a prerequisite to being Blackwatch.

 

“.......I have learned that...even if we lose them. We still have our memories. We still have them in our hearts....and...” He takes Jesse's hands, moving his face plate up to kiss them. “Your family is who you decide they are....Even if we have lost our biological family....we still have this...”

 

And Jesse lets out a sound as he tries not to focus that Reyes is not here.

 

“...We still have each other.”

 

And Jesse thanks whatever god that is too kind to him that he at least has Genji

 


	6. Day 6 - Laughter

The first time he hears it. He wishes he hadn't. He hadn't known Genji long. But there weren't many people around who were willing to deal with Genji's attitude at the time. To deal with someone who didn't want to be alive but was anyway. Someone who'd had everything taken from them......and then forced to live in a body that wasn't theirs....with nothing left.

 

It's when McCree gives Genji a look of pity, he realizes he shouldn't have in the middle of a rant.

 

Genji laughs bitterly and rants about how everyone pitied the poor monster. The Frankenstein's monster he'd become.

 

And McCree really tries to tell him its not that....but it goes poorly and they don't talk for days.

 

The second time isn't better. They've known each other longer. They've gotten closer. Anyone in the base can tell you about the sexual tension between the two of them. Anyone can tell you that McCree wants Genji just as bad as Genji wants McCree.

 

They're on the balcony. Genji has started talking about the person he used to be. Sometimes McCree sees bits and pieces of it. Little jokes. Casual flirty remarks. But he knows the man he used to be was even more than that. Genji talks about how he'll never be like that again. The playboy of the Shimada family ruined.

 

And McCree says before he can even think. That he still has everything doesn't he? Still has lips and a tongue and a dick and an ass. A very nice ass, McCree almost said.

 

And Genji laughs at him. Before taking his mask off. Asking him who'd want to kiss this. Gesturing to his body. Who would want to fuck this.

 

And when McCree mumbles that he would.

 

Genji laughs again out of disbelief.

 

...The fourth time he hears him laugh is more pleasant. It's only hours after the encounter and Genji is over him. Shaking. Laughing that he can't believe McCree really wants him like this. Laughing because it's not exactly the same as before. His touch is slightly different. But McCree reaches for a spot on his spine he knows is sensitive and Genji laughs again, nearly crying, nearly moaning.

 

He loses count after that. Every time Genji laughs at his jokes. Laughs to tell him good morning. Laughs randomly in every moment.

 

And then...he goes five years without a single laugh.

 

And he realizes just how much he misses it.

 

….And then. One day. In a room full of people. Full of agents. Full of noises and chatter.

 

He hears his name. And then hear Genji's laugh.

 

….And its then that he realizes its the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

 

And he wants to hear it again and again for the rest of his life.

 


	7. Day 7 - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves didn't usually date Fae.
> 
> But neither of them were 'usual' anyway.
> 
> Modern Fantasy au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a dick joke im sorry

“Aren' y' a little small f' a werewolf....?” McCree drawls his words out giving the other a look over. Pleased with the marks he's left the other above his scraf, just impossible to hide. Though he supposes he's covered in even more just as impossible to hide.

 

The man in question frowns deeply, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are you not too big to be fae?” He shoots back and him and he supposes that is fair.

 

“I ain' mean no offense. I didn' know werewolves dyed their hair green is all. I reckon that's more forest fae aesthetic.” It's more than just the aesthetic. Forest fae are vain, vain creatures. Who love to take pictures and ruin other peoples. Who love to be playful and teasing and are some of the worst flirts. Who usually have obnoxious shades of green hair and love to wear clashing colors. Who love to be decorated and the center of attention and...

 

McCree has spent plenty of nights in bed with the green haired, orange scarf wearing man in front of him. The man who he knew posted more on social media in a day than he did in a week....and posted much more promiscous ones at that.

 

“Why would forest fae come out to an area like this?” He makes a gestures to the dry cracked ground and as McCree shrugs a scrub bush rolls by. It does that a lot. Not that he can't summon them at will honestly.

 

“Y' got me there. Listen, darlin' I ain' saying that I don' wan' y'...” He knows that he's insulted the other by commenting on his size. Werewolves are sensitive about that. He thinks? Most werewolves he knows...look more like himself. “Just that we both caught eachoter by surprise....”

 

He'd gone in thinking he'd found a fae to date. And the other, Genji, had goin in thinking he'd finally found another werewolf.

 

“...My family isn't going to be pleased that I'm dating a fae.” Genji ran a hand through his hair. McCree chose not to comment that the last time he was drunk he'd nearly sent his brother a picture of his brother with his mouth open, a dick drawn on the side with the words 'family honor' on it. He was sure his family wasn't pleased at him already but for many other reasons. “What about your family...?”

 

“uh.....I mean. I don' really know who my folks are. I was raised by a dark elf who found me. I don' think he'd mind honestly. I mean he's dating a city elf. And I mean yeah they're the same race but if you know anything about elves.....” It's that city elves treat dark elves like garbage usually and there's a lot of hate between both sides.

 

He paused thinking of continuing to ramble about other people he knew that were like them. But when he went to opne his mouth. He found Genji's lips agianst his, a phone inbetween them.

 

“Well then. I suppose....” Genji mumbled and McCree looked over to read 'hanging with the #boyfriend ' underneath a picture on instagram.

 

“Send me that so I can make it my phone background...” McCree mumbled. Not that he didn't like his picture of Genji half naked covered in marks.

 

 


End file.
